sefyllfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyumor
Demonym: Eyumor Dwarf The Eyumor Dwarves are a feisty bunch. Their bright red hair and styled mo-hawk haircuts are telltale signs of the round and very powerful dwarves of the nation of Eyumor. The Wounded Mountains are home to the Dwarven nation of Eyumor. Created in the beginning of the 3rd Century. The Citadel of Eyumor is Hol Darah, found on the Northern edge of "the Hoof" as the Eyumor Dwarves refer to the Wounded Mountains. The head of the Dwarves of Eyumor, the Jarl, the Dwarven word for "Chief", is not of royal blood, but rather is more of a lord. Elected from the heads of the clans, (7 major clans) the Jarl is the presiding governing officer over Eyumor for 5 years and a new Jarl is then proposed and elected. Eyumor as a Kingdom is known for the precious stones found in the Wounded Mountains: Amethyst, rubies, and jade. Many mountains contain these precious stones, however, Titus Mountain contains the most dense area of precious stones hence why it houses Hol Darah, the Eyumor Citadel. The Dwarves of Eyumor use these gem stones in rings that define social status. A single rune is written on each representing the family clan to which a dwarf belongs. Jade stones are the most common and are generally used by the lower class, Amethyst stones are more rare and expensive than jade and therefore mostly used by the middle class. Rubies are the most rare and expensive, used by the wealthiest families. Eyumor Rubies are sought after in all of Merethyl for their beauty and extended unpolished shine. The Dwarves of Eyumor also are masters at smithing the precious stones in weapons and armor. A piece of armor, weaponry, or jewelry with the stones of Eyumor are among the most precious possessions in all Merethyl. History: Among the groups that emigrated from the Munil in the beginning of the 3rd Century were the red-haired clan families of Mekl, Durgo, and Kucherov among many others. They left the Munil in a large caravan of ships down the Munil River. The caravan sailed south and around the Knile Peninsula and pointed west. Upon reaching Môrfell Bay, raging storm hit the ships and sent them in pieces scattered into the Môrfell Islands and beaches along the bay. Most landing on the beaches along the inside of the "horseshoe" of the Wounded Mountains. The dwarves that landed upon the islands had mixed experiences because of the varying tribes of Lizardfolk among the islands. Many were slaughtered. Those that were helped and those who landed along the inner horseshoe regrouped and settled on Titus Mountain, in the Wounded Mountains, and soon found the gemstones that make the wealth of Eyumor. The Feast of the First Fire: In addition to the celebration of Karth (the most common God worshipped by the dwarves of Eyumor), there is a special celebration each Spring over the mythology of the volcanoes along the hoof of the Wounded Mountains. While it isn’t actually believed as fact, the dwarves of Eyumor claim the volcanoes of the Wounded Mountains to be their mother, that they were born from the lava itself. Karth, under the domain of fire and the life-cycle, created the molten rock that grew the mountains and volcanoes along the hoof. When he did so, it is said that he deemed dwarves to be the race most suited for the inheritance of his creation. He birthed them from the lava itself and the red in their hair is representative of their being created from fire.